The Other Half
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: "Hey. Do you still feel sad about your brother's death?" A question that should have been answered already, has been asked again. However, Angel didn't answer that question until Ace left. Now.. On a similar wintry day, she would reveal the answer she was supposed to tell him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream. Oh! I almost forgot! Today's one shot will be including OC's from xX Code Angel Xx and Kat Winn~ I do not own them nor do I know their OC's very well.

:D I'm on a roll~ I won't be working on the next chapter for Eternal Soulmates until Saturday in order to catch up on doing reviewer one shots. Today's one shot is for... My 750th reviewer **Kat Winn**! I'm sorry it took like centuries for me to finally start working on this. D: Anyways... It took me a while to get used to writing OC's and I can barely remember what you requested.. XP But I think I got most of it right.

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(16)**_

**Raven: **_Reckless Fist__**(27)**_

**Kat Neko: **_Spirited Blaze__**(15)**_

**Angel Freeze: **_Skyless Huntress__**(?)**_

**Ace Fire: **_Silent Nightmare__**(?)**_

Now... I'm writing the OC's based on the information given on the authors' profiles and how I think of them. So... Kat, Angel. If they are OOC or I got something wrong, I apologize.

* * *

**~The Other Half~**

* * *

_"Hey. Do you still feel sad about your brother's death?"_

_Ace had once again asked a question that already had an answer. However, Angel never gave him an answer. There was nothing to say much in the ruthless weather of winter. The snow continued to fall without the intention to stop. Ace observed the variety of snowflakes that touched his finger as he waited for his friend's reply. There were two possible scenarios to the situation. She would either avoid the question expertly and focus on another topic or ignore him completely. Ace simply sighed as he stopped awaiting for her reply. He knew how much it hurts her to remember the past memories with her beloved brother in them. Despite being childish, he still knew when to be mature. And right now is when he should be mature and leave Angel alone._

_"I know. I won't ask you this question anymore. Tell me when to approach you again, okay?"_

_Angel laid against the rough bark and stayed in silence. She gave no hints of moving nor does she give the hints to give him a reply. However.. Ace simply grinned and ran his long fingers through Angel's smooth white hair. He placed a light kiss on the thin layer of her hair before walking away._

_"Sad about his death... I don't know, but.. If you're beside me, then maybe this void in my heart will get better?"_

_Unfortunately, Ace wasn't able to hear Angel's soft answer. Angel stared at his strong back with her dull crimson eyes. She tilted her head slightly to the right. Her pure white hair slowly parted, strand by strand, until it revealed her right eye completely. She chuckled softly to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and brought her feet closer to her chest. It was ironic. An ice user wasn't immune to frosty touch of the winter. She smiled sadly and a lone tear rolled down her cheek._

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly awaken from their deep slumber. Angel silently yawned and rubbed her eyes, only to find a trail of tears below them. She snorted softly as her memories flashed through her mind. She stared out towards the window. She caught small glimpses of the cold weather and how it was so similar to that day in the past.

"Hey! Angel, wake up!"

Her recollection of the past was soon shattered as a certain teen jumped into her bedroom. Kat was wearing simple winter clothes with a knitted scarf. She smiled at her young friend and tilted her head to the right as she poked Kat's forehead.

"I'm awake now. Thank you very much. What do you need this early in the morning, cute little kitten?"

"Liar.. You were already awake. Well, forget that! The snow is building up a lot more than we expected. So Raven said that we won't be able to move on unless either of us have a death wish."

"That's true. Maybe Elsword have a death wish? Previously, he said that he wanted to die in the snow even if it's dirty."

"Eh?!"

Kat's eyes widened in shock. Before things could get messy, Angel patted Kat's head like a kitten and smiled softly. "_I'm just joking. Elsword would never leave you._" Just those words were enough to calm Kat down. Though, Kat pouted and softly hit her fists against Angel who simply smiled.

"Kat, you already have Elsword. No need to target my sweet Angel."

Angel's smile dropped immediately as she looked at Ace who had his arms behind his head. Elsword simply smirked behind him and tugged Kat back to him. Kat blushed faintly and purred at him. She licked his Adam's Apple and nibbled on it ever so gently with her fangs. Elsword quickly let go and rubbed his Adam's Apple while playfully glaring at her. Ace playfully made a grossed out sound and pretended to barf at their "_lovey-dovey acts_" as he plopped himself on Angel's fluffy bed.

Angel bonked Ace on the head once and flicked his forehead twice. Despite receiving a series of complaints from the guy, Angel truly enjoyed his company and her usual actions with him. A loud knocked forces them to snap out of the "_lovey-dovey moment_" as Ace called it. They found Raven and Eve staring at them with blank faces.

"Raven. I still don't understand the use of fuman interaction."

"One day, you will, but it's definitely not today."

_'Now that I think about it... Why is everyone in my room?'_

Angel unconsciously blocked out the others' voices and fell back to her pillow. However, her "pillow" wasn't as soft as she thinks. It was... Tougher? She opened her eyes and found herself staring into hypnotizing cyan-colored eyes. Remaining level-headed, she slowly pushed herself up and allowed Ace to sit up. She quickly noticed the sudden silence in her room and found out that... Everyone left.

"_**You guys complain about our 'lovey-dovey moments' when you guys are doing the same! When you are done, come downstairs and eat breakfast! -By your awesome friends and companions... Elsword and the others."**_

"I didn't even complain..."

Ace merely laughed at Angel's remark. Angel didn't know what caused the laughter, but... Ace was laughing, so it doesn't matter. He held her hand and kissed the top of it softly and grinned.

"They gave us a chance to be alone and do some of those '_lovey-dovey acts_.' So we should thank them later."

"But if we're alone again, you'll ask something foolish and you walk away without fully hearing my answer."

"Sorry. This time, I won't walk off on you again. Or... Maybe I won't ask another stupid question? Like that time in the winter. We both stayed out in the cold and I asked about him."

"That's right. Blizzard.. My lovable brother."

Like in the past, when her brother comes into the topic, it became deathly quiet. Ace, who was normally loud, was being quiet. He thought it would calm Angel down, but it didn't. His silence only worried her more, but she remained calm and rational. Before Ace could let go of her hand or loosen his grip, Angel wrapped her arms around him.

"My lovable brother may have left a void in my heart, but... As long as you're beside me, I'll recover slowly. You're my other half. That's why... Even if I'm feeling sad, there's still my other half who can cheer me up and embrace my heart that has a large void inside."

Finally, she told him her answer. The answer that she has been meaning to tell him. However, Ace still remained silent. He returned her embrace and hovered above her ear. His warm breath tickled her ears as he whispered.

"_Thank you for sharing the answer with me, my other half._"

He simply grinned and pulled them apart. He hopped out of her bed and dragged her downstairs. Despite her still being in pajamas, Ace does what he usually does. He grinned and told her not to worry because her other half is forever beside her. Angel pouted slightly and allowed Ace to drag her towards the table.

She sat down and a warm aura engulfed her. Eve was slowly chewing food as Raven gently patted her head while feeding her. Eve pouted softly, but had a hint of happiness in her usually empty eyes. Raven simply smiled at Eve's cuteness and continued to feed her. It was a rare moment as Raven was finally smiling and Eve wasn't saying any of her sarcastic remarks or lack of understanding for human interactions. Well.. Eve will understand the meaning of human interactions eventually with Raven's efforts. Elsword and Kat were playing with their food, but.. Occasionally, Elsword would sneak kisses on the kitten and tease her for the fun of it, not that she minded. And.. Ace and Angel?

She simply held hands with Ace and smiled softly. She would smile beside Ace while sharing his warm embrace. Once again, it was ironic. She shouldn't really like the warmth, but.. If it's Ace, then maybe it's an exception or he's simply an addiction to her. She embraced him tightly, absorbing his warmth. The warmth that her other half provided was special and it was meant for only her.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Yep. I'm on a roll today. Well, I'm sorry for the chapter's shortness! When it comes to OC's... I don't really know what to write unless I'm the creator of these OC's. Just kidding, even if they are my OC's, I won't know what to do with them.

Anyways... **Kat Winn, **I hope you liked this story! I'm sorry for not knowing what to write next. D:

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
